Cougarland 2: The Epic Journey
'''Cougarland 2: The Epic Journey '''is a 2029 Disney Pixar film Premise Golden Fur goes to Africa to find his grandfather. Plot Golden Fur and Kristy show their child, Diamond Fur in front of the entire Kingdom. One day, Diamond Fur grows up, and starts exploring out of the Kingdom. Golden Fur is worried about Diamond Fur going by herself. Kristy tells Golden Fur that there is nothing nothing that could harm her. Then one Day, a Red Fox tells Golden Fur that he had a Grandfather, who is alive, in Africa. Golden Fur, Kristy, Diamond Fur, Dwayne, Percy, and Serena go on a ship that heads to Kenya, Africa. And Snow Coat stays at the Kingdom. They made it. Golden Fur tells everyone to stick together. Diamond Fur however, wanders away. Diamond fur meets a South African Cheetah, named Drake. The two cross the River, where they were attacked by Nile Crocodiles. They escaped and headed to the group. Golden Fur briefly gets mad at Diamond Fur. Diamond fur introduces Drake to everyone, and he joins them. Then one day, they were attacked by a pack of Hyenas, led by Bloodfang. Golden Fur starts fighting them off, then everyone escapes by jumping down a waterfall, and all survived. Golden Fur and Everyone start heading out. While Everyone was sleeping for the night, Golden Fur asks Drak who was Bloodfang the Hyena. Drake tells Golden Fur that he is one of the two tyrant animals who wiped out more than twenty thousand lives, and also told him that the other was Crosstrap the Leopard. Golden Fur then tells Drake that he killed Crosstrap to protect his Kingdom. Drake then tells him that it means Golden Fur can kill Bloodfang too. Then Golden Fur and Drake go to sleep. In the morning, they head out. Golden Fur aks a pride of Lions where his Grandfather will be. The Lions tell them that there are far north. Golden Fur then tells Everyone that he is splitting up, to keep everyone safe. Golden Fur comes across Bloodfang and his pack. Golden Fur escapes and kills a pack member in the process. Golden fur then runs off and calls for everyone. He heard a voicein the distance, and find them, and also find out that they found where Golden Fur's grandfather, Bronze Fur is. He was with a pack of Ethiopian Wolves. And Percy falls in love with an Ethiopian Wolf named, Talia. Then they all go to see Bronze Fur. Talia tells Bronze Fur that Golden Fur is his Grandson, and then Bronze fur was happy to see him. Then one day, Bronze Fur then asks Golden Fur where Copper Coat and Silver Fur. Golden Fur tells Bronze fur in tears that they're dead. Bronze Fur apologizes and says that he should have stayed at the Kingdom, and kill Crosstrap, but then Golden Fur tell Bronze Fur that he killed Crosstrap. Bronze Fur shows everyone that there is a Dragon that can save everyone, but only in time. A member of the Ethiopian Wolf pack says that the Spotted Hyenas are declaring war on them. They all get ready to fight, with thirty thousand Wolves agianst thirt thousand Hyenas. Golden Fur tries to call in the Dragon. And he succeeds. The wolf pack thought they were going to lose, but Golden Fur and the Dragon come in to battle. The Dragon wipes out all of the Hyenas with his Talons and Fire. Golden Fur then jumps off the Dragon, grabs onto Bloodfang, pulls him down with him, then they battle near the edge of a cliff. Golden Fur and bloodfang bite at eachother. Golden Fur scratches Bloodfang, and tackles him off the cliff. Bloodfang lassos Golden Fur with a vine. A lightning bolt causes a fire across the plains. Diamond fur gets worried that Golden Fur is going to die, but the Dragon flys down to him. Golden Fur cuts the vine that was tangled onto him with his back claws. The Dragon then grabs Golden Fur, and Bloodfang falls into the fire, and is burned to death. The Dragon places Golden Fur at the very top of the cliff. Kristy and diamond Fur hug Golden Fur. Then Golden fur and Kristy tells Diamond fur, Drake, Dwayne, Percy, Talia, and Serena that it is time for them to head back. Diamond fur says that she is going to miss Golden Fur and Kristy. Diamond Fur, Drake, Dwayne, Percy, Talia, and Serena head back onto the ship that takes them home, back to the Kingdom. Golden Fur and Kristy walk to the edge of the cliff, then Golden Fur roars out into the horizon. Then some before stories have been shown, Bronze Fur sadly died by old age. But good news, Diamond Fur and Drake have a child, who was a boy. And they named him Obsidian Fur. Golden Fur and Kristy have lived together in Africa. And that is where the story ends. Cast * Andrew Scholte as Golden Fur, a Cougar Prince and the main protagonist * Jennifer Lopez as Kristy, a Canadian lynx who falls in love with Golden Fur * Liam Neeson as Bronze Fur, Golden Fur's Grandfather * Bailee Madison as Diamond Fur, Golden Fur and Kristy's Daughter * Tom Hanks as Dwayne, a Roosevelt elk who finds Golden Fur and Kristy and takes care of them * Chris Pine as Percy, a Coyote who is Dwayne's adopted son * Angelina Jolie as Serena, a female Caribou who falls in love with Dwayne * Scarlet Johansson as Snow Coat, Golden Fur's mother * Dylon Spouse as Drake, a South African Cheetah and Diamond Fur's Boyfriend * America Ferrera as Talia, an Ethiopian Wolf and Percy's Girlfriend * Gabriel Luna as Bloddfang, a Spotted Hyena and the Main Antagonist * Frank Welker as The Dragon Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure